With the development of social economics and the improvement of living standards, people's traveling frequency is increasing. When people travel, they usually carry luggage cases which are opened or closed by the means of zipper. And there are a variety of luggage locks using in the cases on the market. However, the current luggage lock is generally controlled by two zipper pull tabs on the zipper; when the zipper pull tabs contact and fixed to the password lock, the luggage is locked. And such locks are usually one zipper pull tab positioned in a receiving hole and locked respectively. So such locks have a safety risk: 1. there are still some gaps between two zipper pull tabs resulted in the probability of running unknown objects into the luggage through the gap; 2. when one of the receiving holes is damaged, and if the user can't realize at once, it might cause loss.